


The Start of Something

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Primeval
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, realising what's been staring them in the face all along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7034809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Double drabble written as a birthday present for the lovely telperion_15 and originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telperion_15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/gifts).



> Double drabble written as a birthday present for the lovely telperion_15 and originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Stephen moved close to the campfire and Cutter snaked his arm around Stephen’s waist to pull him even closer, letting the fire warm them both. Stephen’s happy sigh and cat-like snuggle sent a blush to Cutter’s cheeks that he was very glad that Stephen couldn’t see. He already felt like he was a teenager again, his rapid heartbeat a sure sign that his life was changed forever.

But it was all still so new and unexpected. One moment they’d been arguing about the best way of saving the injured leopard and the next Stephen had been pushing him up against a tree and kissing him silent. Not to mention making his body ache to be touched in places he’d all but forgotten about.

He was glad that Stephen had convinced him to go on this Amazon trek. Not just for the chance to see the most beautiful creatures in the wild, but to see what had been staring him in the face for months now.

That Stephen was indispensable to him.

And that the cracked heart he’d never thought would heal, had been fixed the moment Stephen had told him that nothing could make him leave Cutter’s side.


End file.
